Crashed the Wedding
by Saruwatari Akimi
Summary: Tamao ruins Anna and Yoh's wedding by proclaiming her love for Yoh, but little does she know she is in for a surprise from both of them.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome to the milestone that is my 3rd SK fanfiction! There's not much to write here, since the title pretty much sums it up. Warning: contains extracts from a cheesy Busted song. This 1st chapter is written from Tamao's POV. It's probably not very much in character because I don't get to watch SK very much :(_

**Dedication: **Roxy, Jenna & Jade, my best friends :-)

**Crashed the Wedding**

**Chapter One**

I stood outside a pair of huge wooden doors, having been thrown out for putting party poppers in the cake (Well, it was Horo Horo, not me, but nobody listened). I pressed my ear to them, listening to some vicar droning on and on and on about sickness and health etc. etc. etc. Eventually I heard the words I'd been waiting for.

"If anybody has any objection as to why these two should not be married, speak up now."

A deathly silence fell over the crowd of people inside the looming stone building. Suddenly, my whole body seized up. A voice in my head screamed **DO IT NOW DO IT NOW DO IT NOW **but my legs wouldn't move. I thought of _her _kissing him and boiled over with rage. I shoved the doors open and ran down the aisle.

"Stop the wedding!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at me. Oh my god, why did I even bother thinking about this. The look on _her _face! If I'd been Ren with a camera, I would have taken a snapshot and stuck it on my pinboard for all to see. But I wasn't. I am Tamao Tamamura, that shy girl with the pink hair nobody notices. Except for one person.

"Don't marry her, Yoh!" I said, my voice dissolving into sobs. "I love you!"

If I had been Ren with a camcorder at that moment, I would have been filming a screaming 21-year-old girl being dragged off by Hao Asakura, Anna Kyouyama fainting and Yoh tripping over his own feet and landing face first in the wedding cake, setting off about a hundred more of Horo Horo's party poppers. Oh Lord, just kill me now! Whose kraaaazy idea was this? One of those stupid little images of me in my head suddenly decided it would be a good idea to start stirring things up a bit more. My foot whacked Hao between in the legs of its own accord. He swore and let go of me. Twelve years of bottled-up emotion suddenly poured out of my mouth in three pathetic little sentences.

"Yoh, don't marry Anna, she doesn't love you! I love you, Yoh! Please!"

That was the only thing I could think of to say. By now the hall had descended into absolute chaos, people running about screaming like headless chickens and trying not to come into contact with "that despicable woman" (me). Some comedian had bunged a CD into the ancient stereo system in the corner. It crackled into life, providing the general hubbub with a soundtrack.

_"They day I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing that I ever did  
Cos true love lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her, so looking back  
I'm glad I crashed the wedding."_

For goodness' sake! If whoever it was had to try and liven up the occasion, they could at least have picked a better song! I only wish the last three lines described my situation. I slipped on a bit of cake and fell on my bum, wondering how three words and some party poppers had started all this. About half the guests had fled the building. The piano player was screaming at the top of her lungs, doing nobody any favours. Anna was out cold on the floor. I would have laughed at any other occasion, but the fact that about three hundred people were lusting for my blood (well, that's a bit dramatic, but I was in trouble) completely ruined it. Yoh was sitting in the remains of the cake, a look of pure shock on his face. Hao was still jumping around yelling, swearing and being totally unhelpful. He looks even less fetching in a suit and tie. I decided this might be a good time to leave so I snuck out into the church graveyard where it was quiet. Bits of cake and icing were smeared all down the front of my new dress, accompanying Hao's footprint where he attempted to kick me back, dust and black smudges from the floor, and burn marks from party poppers exploding in my face. I sat down next to a large marble angel adorning some random guy's grave. I never liked those angels - they freak me out. It's the way they seem to stare at you with empty stone eyes. They look nothing like what I imagine real angels to be - they're too solid and human, their cold lifeless wings seem so heavy and flightless. Lost in daydreams about statues and ghosts and angels, I didn't notice somebody plonk themselves down on the grass next to me. Suddenly I snapped out of my trance, twisting my head round so fast my neck clicked.

"Oh...it's you," I said awkwardly, turning the exact shade of a bunch of carnations someone had thoughtfully placed on another nearby grave.

"Not "you". Yoh."

My complexion went from pink to the colour of the rose in Yoh's hair.

"Wait a minute - why do you have a rose in your hair?"

"I've no idea," he said unconvincingly, handing it to me.

"Aregato. I'm sorry about...about what I did in there. I couldn't help it."

He laughed. "It's all right. I didn't expect to marry Anna without a fight."

"Why _did _you marry her?"

"I don't know. I kind of had to. And because I love her."

Those last four words fell down on me like a bag of bricks. Because. I. Love. Her. Bang bang bang bang.

"She never...kisses you or anything," I argued thoughtfully, looking at the sky.

Yoh grinned. "Not in front of everyone. Horo Horo would never shut up about it."

"You have a point there," I said a little wistfully.

"Y'know, Tamao...I thoguht of kissing you before...but I could never do it," Yoh said. It was his turn to blush now. He leaned towards me. He was coming much too close. So close I could see his eyes were wet from crying.

Ohmigod. Was this it?

_Thus concludes this (slightly mushy) first chapter. Please review! Saffy xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad to see the story is getting fairly popular (4 reviews in 1 day!). Thankyou everyone who read and reviewed this! _

**Chapter Two**

"YOH!"

A shout rang out from the other side of the graveyard. Yoh jumped backwards, almost hitting his head on the stone angel's harp.

"Anna's calling me...bye, Tamao," he said without a trace of hastiness or embarrassment. Part of me wanted to go round there and whack Anna for marrying the man I loved, another part was going "Aww" and "It's not fair" and another part was screaming at me to run after Yoh and kiss him anyway, but I was never going to do that. Not in a million years. By the time I had thought about it Yoh had disappeared. The thought of them walking off hand in hand made me want to break something. I considered smashing up that horrible angel for a moment, but A. It was too hard to break without a hammer or something. B. It would make a lot of noise and C. it would get me into even more trouble (not forgetting that Ren and Jun had videoed the whole sorry performance inside the church. I expect they'll be watching it with their grandchildren in about forty years when there's no Christmas specials on).

A few minutes later, the cake-splattered and bedraggled guests began to file out of the building so I decided to make myself scarce. My flat was only a few minutes' walk from there - and if I wiped some of the cake off my dress and put my hair behind my ears, nobody would ever know it was me! I was just about to set off when someone parped their horn at me from the car park. I looked round to see a massive shiny black car with a white bow on the front. Anna was waving.

"Yeah, rub my face in it, why don't you?" I muttered. She rolled down the window and yelled at me.

"TAMAO! D'YA WANT A LIFT?"

I stole a quick glance at the departing guests, most of them looking about as happy as penguins in the Sahara desert. Hard choice! I hotfooted it across the grass (as quickly as you can hotfoot it in a dress, three-inch heels and a serious pants-in-crack situation). How did they afford this thing? Leather seats, drink holders, the works! I sat in the back in between Anna and Yoh. Anna kept leaning across me to kiss Yoh which I found extremely annoying (not to mention disgusting). I was just about to scream at her to stop doing that when the car stopped outside my place.

"Bye Yoh, bye Anna, thanks for the lift," I reeled off without breathing. Yoh smiled at me apologetically. I returned the smile and waited at the flats' door until someone let me in.

The block of flats I live in is nothing special, just some dull grey building slap bang in the middle of town, fairly close to the shops (yay!). I went up the lift and unlocked the door to my flat.

The curtains were stained with some kind of red mush, the duvet was hanging off the bed and the pillow was falling out of its case. On the floor there were crisp packets, dust, underwear and festering socks. The remains of a pizza box were strewn over my shelves. Several books had dropped onto the floor, making it look a bit more colourful. The drawers were falling out of the chest, spilling clothes onto the floor, and the light fitting was dangling by about three wires.

I sighed. Everything was normal. It was very messy, though. I entered the Forbidden Zone (the cupboard with cleaning stuff in it) and extracted my tools of war (a broom, a hoover and a black bin bag).

After about two hours of cleaning everything was all nice and tidy and I was completely exhausted. I went and lay sprawled on my bed for a while, willing the phone to ring, but as usual, it didn't. I traipsed into the lounge and turned on the TV.

Today was going to be a long day.

A very long one.

_This chapter isn't as long as the first one nor as good but I hope you liked it anyway :D The next chapter is written from Anna's POV._


	3. Chapter 3

_Welcome to chapter three! In case you did not read the note at the end of chapter two, this chapter is from Anna's point of view. Beware of Yoh's spag bol, music videos and worse._

**Chapter Three**

I felt terrible after the wedding.

Terrible.

I have no idea why. I spent about two hours lolling around feeling sorry for certain people, wondering how to make amends, and staring at the phone (which didn't ring. No surprises there). When Yoh brought me up some spaghetti I couldn't eat it. I watched it get cold on the blue china plate, feeling every bit as limp as the undercooked pasta (typical men!). Eventually I decided I could take no more, so I went downstairs and yanked on a jumper.

"YOH!"

He poked his head round the kitchen door. "What?"

"I'm going out. Don't expect me back too soon," I said vaguely, shoving my house key into a pocket.

"Going where? It's six o' clock!" he replied indignantly.

"So what? I can go out if I want to. See you later."

"Anna-!"

Before he could protest any further I slammed the door and walked down the street, turning left at the mailbox and going past the corner shop. After a couple of minutes a familiar dull grey building came into view. I pressed the button for Tamao's flat, walked inside and got into the lift. I'm glad I don't live there. That lift smells weird. Next time I'm definitely going to take the stairs. With a cheerful ping, it stopped on the third floor. I hammered on the door (standard Anna Kyouyama ritual - as I've been reminded so often) and waited. Nought. Zero. Zilch. Zip. Diddly-squat. Nobody came to invite me warmly into the establishment so I jammed Yoh's rusty spare key into the lock and twiddled it round a couple of times. Now I know _why_ Tamao gave Yoh a spare key. The door swung open and I stepped smartly inside to receive a faceful of Tamao lying face down on her sofa, hugging a cushion. The telly was playing a music video starring a young woman in a bride's dress stumbling through some woods. She fell into a muddy puddle. My stomach took a day-trip into my shoes as I imagined for one horrible moment the consquences if Tamao had her face in that cushion for a reason. I tapped her on the shoulder, half-wondering if I really wanted a reaction. Her head jerked upwards. Her eyes seemed to have become hollow and there were tear-stains all down her cheeks.

"It's you," she said, her voice wavering. She burst into tears.

"Tamao," I said, trying not to cry myself. "Tamao, are you all right?"

Yes, I know, stupidest question of the century, but I'd like to see you try and think of anything better to someone who's in love with the guy you just married.

"No!" she sobbed, burying her face in the cushion again. "Leave me alone!"

"If you'd have told me about...about the way you felt, I would have gone straight back where I came from," I lied in a feeble attempt to cheer her up a bit. I'm usually a brilliant liar but she saw through me like I was a ring donut.

"You would not have. You would have slapped me round the face," she argued quite truthfully, her voice muffled.

"Well...I suppose I would. But I wish you had told someone."

"Why? I yelled it in front of about a hundred people in that church!"

"It's too late now. I'm here for you...if you ever feel you need me..." I said sadly, staring into space.

"Go away! I hate you!" she sobbed.

"Tamao, pull yourself together! Stop living in fantasy land. If you don't get your butt in gear I'll do this," I said fiercely, and then...

I kissed her.

_Goodbye respect! Hehe hope you liked this chapter (since only 1 person bothered to review the last one :( ). Chapter 4 should be up pretty soon except I still have LHCT chapter 4 to finish, which is only half done :S wish me luck:D_


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is from Yoh's point of view. Go me! xD_

**Chapter 4**

My life has taken a left turn down Crazy Street. First my friend ruins a wedding, then I almost kiss her, and now my wife has done a bunk. I noticed her mobile wasn't in its usual place on top of the telly, so I picked up the phone and rang her up. The stupid dial tone went on for about an hour before she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

There was somebody saying something in the background. "...what was that for...you listening?...I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" There was music as well, dunno what (why should I care? All music except reggae and that stuff Anna listens to is rubbish. Well, that stuff Anna listens to is rubbish as well, but she'd kill me if I said that).

"Erm, hi Anna. Where are you?"

There was a long, very awkward silence.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...nowhere."

"Anna, that's the lamest excuse since The Dog Ate My Homework. Pull the other one."

There was another long, very awkward silence.

"Well, say something," she suggested, unhelpfully.

"All right. Your dinner's in the oven and it's getting less edible every second."

"Don't care."

"That's nice. You're not the one who had to make it."

"Don't care."

"Anna, that's annoying."

"Don't care."

"Stop saying that. I'd expect better of a 25-year-old."

"Shut up, Yoh."

"Thankyou very much. Are you going to tell me where you are, then?"

"No."

"That helps." I slammed the phone down, flopped on the sofa and sighed. Then there was this weird smell from the kitchen. I went in there to investigate. The fish I had been cooking had burnt to a crisp, the smoke alarm was beeping for everything it was worth (not much) and that frying pan will never be the same again.

By the time I'd cleaned the kitchen stuff, replaced the smoke alarm batteries, whipped up beans on blackened toast for two and switched the TV to the cartoons channel, Anna had arrived back from wherever the hell she'd been and sat down without so much as a "This toast is burnt. Do it again."

"Anna, what on Earth is going on? You haven't told me to make something decent or switch off those mindless cartoons."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" I mimicked fainting.

No sarcastic "Ha ha". No slap round the face. No instruction to make her a coffee (no sugar).

This calls for some investigating.

Private Detective Yoh Asakura is on the case...


	5. Chapter 5

_Yo! Sorry it's taking me ages to upload, but what with Halloween and my favourite hobby (being nasty to my sister) I don't have much time on my hands. Or my feet. Or anywhere else. Anyway I dug out some of my old Busted CDs and listened to them a couple of times while singing tunelessly along xD I think I might webcam myself lipsyncing that a bit later. I heart Youtube:D_

**Chapter Five**

On Saturday Manta invited everyone he knew and a few people he didn't (you've got to be sure) to an uber-party at that mansion of his. As you might know I'm pretty shy and I cannot stand thumping music and being squished up with a hundred other people in dance halls so I'm not that keen on parties. I put on my best poor-little-me voice and left a message on his answering machine saying HiTamaospeakingsorryMantaI'llgiveitamissthanksIdon'tfeelsohotbye! but he rang up a bit later and practically begged me to come so I smeared some lipstick on my face, had a shower and went off to this party.

BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG MISTAKE!

Manta can't run a bath, let alone a party! Horo Horo downed about 18 glasses of beer and got drunk, then persuaded Lyserg to sniff Copydex, Ren beat someone up for slagging off his hairstyle (trust him), and no, I don't know what Hao was doing in the bedroom with all those girls but I think I can hazard a guess. (Maybe he fancies himself as a playboy. He's in with a pretty good chance)!

Anyway, I didn't fancy going back in the main hall. There were a lot of weirdos in there. So I decided to be a bit nosy and have a sneaky peek at Manta's house. Most of it was just old-lady china ornaments and white sheets over the furniture (ghost chairs?) and dust on anything not covered up. I did find one huge room with a couple of swanky leather sofas and a plasma telly but it had a note blu-tacked on it saying **NO TOUCHIE!** in massive letters and I sort of got the message a bit too quickly and ran into a wall. My nose will never be the same again! I was just about to go back into the main hall for a drink when I spotted this huge door with a sign on it saying Strictly Off Limits! I walked a couple of steps away and then stopped. When things have Don't Touch or No Admittance signs on them you just can't help wondering what's behind that door.

_Tamao, open me, _whispered the door. _Ooooooopen meeeeeeeee. You know you want to. Go on. _I bit my lip and put my hands behind my back and thought about what might be in there. Gold jewellery? Stacks of money? Stolen goods? Counterfeit jeans? Manta's mum's corpse? His secret girlfriend???? I could resist it no longer and my shaking fingers closed around the polished door handle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedication: **Jade. Cos I like her. She's nice to me. Oh yeah this is Tamao again in case nobody noticed.

**Chapter Six**

I pulled the handle and opened the door just a crack, ever so slowly and then nearly had a heart attack. I looked again to see if I was hallucinating. It was still there. I pinched myself...ow! Nope. What I'd seen was definitely real.

It wasn't anybody's rotting dead body or a blonde girl in hotpants or fake Playboy watches. It was much much worse.

If you are about eight and have ever seen your mum or dad kiss someone they shouldn't be kissing then you will know exactly how I felt then. There were a load of ghost chairs in there, a radio and a sofa with claws. The sheet off the clawed sofa and somebody's shirt were lying crumpled on the floor. Anna and Yoh were erm...enjoying themselves on that sofa. He obviously couldn't keep his hands off her. I am scarred for life. I tried to shut the door as quietly as I could but a sudden rush of anger made me slam it so hard I almost felt the foundations shake. Yoh minus a shirt opened the door, looked around and spotted me. I ran off down a corridor, my vision blurred by tears. When I heard the sound of panting and the footsteps died away I dived into the nearest room. It was a small bedroom, with posters of martial arts stars on the walls and about nine hundred books crammed onto a little wooden shelf. There was somebody sitting on the bed.

I thought it was a girl with a blanket at first, then I realised it was Hao. I can't stand him, he scares me.

"H-Hao-sama...what are you doing in here?" I stuttered, trying to imagine a mouse version of me swelling up to the size of ten Godzillas and sitting on everyone in Funbari.

"Good question," he roared, standing up. "If only I hadn't opened that door! The temptation is too great for me."

"So...you s-s-saw it too?" I whispered, wringing my hands.

"Yes! You like my brother, don't you?"

"Kyaa! No! Yes!" I blurted out, turning the colour of an overripe tomato.

"Something can be arranged, I'm sure. You can get round anyone with that sad act, and perhaps I could erm...sort out something with Otouto. Right! Do we have a deal, or what? If you can help me charm Anna-chan into seeing the error of her ways, maybe I might just ask my brother if he would give you a go. Are you in?" He held out his hand.

I hesitated. Somehow cajole Anna into leaving Yoh so he would be mine? Oh! The wickedness of it! It seemed such a deliciously evil thing to do I couldn't help myself. I reached out and clamped his hand with my own clammy trembling one.

"Deal."


End file.
